Akurei
by armedndangerous
Summary: this is not for the weak of heart. this is a story of prince vegeta and his unlikely up-bringing.


Prologue  
  
Rain drizzled from the sky in light sheets as she hurried down the pebbled streets of Antioch, a small village on the east side of the palace. Long, midnight hair flowed behind the figure as she ran at her top speed, trying her best not to let her power level raise too high. That would be a dead give away towards the new scouters that were introduced to the Saiyans not long ago.  
  
Her breath became heavy, and her lungs pleaded for rest as she noticed the small side street to her right. Feeling her eyes growing heaver from exhaustion, she turned the corner and knelt down for a small rest.   
  
A small bundle in her arms wiggled and squirmed in her grasp. "Shhhhh, its okay my love," she whispered, her voice light and soft.  
  
She uncovered his face to see the dark eyes look up at her in curiosity. A smile swept across her face in unconditional love. Her newborn son, that prophet's predicted to be the next Legendary. A soon to be king, ruler of Vejitta'sei.  
  
She stroked his thick spiky hair, noticing how much it resembled his father. His father, she thought, the mere thinking of the man who gave her this child sickened her. Her tail coiled around her legs to soften the growing chill climbing up her spine. Flashbacks from earlier crept to her mind.  
  
_The King's deep voice reigned through her ears as she stood before him in their quarters. "The child is My Son! He will not be overwhelmed in pathetic nurturing, for he will be king one day and the Legendary! That is why!" His dark eyes met her own in fury.   
  
" I will not allow you to keep me from my own child! I carried him within my womb for nine months and now you just want to tear him from me! I am his mother! You cannot do this!" She screamed out, her aura crackling around her in rage.  
  
"I am King, whatever I say goes! You are nothing but one of the whores who happened to become the Prince's mother! You came from a line of low class bastards and now you want to tell ME what to do!"   
  
A large crack echoed as he slapped her face again, knocking her to the floor. Blood drizzled down her chin as he reopened a gash on the side of her lip. Forcing tears to stay abay, she stood up again, tightening her fists in balls.   
  
"You took me as your queen by choice! You were not forced to do so, yet I was forced to be your mate, and for that I hate you. My hate has rooted down so far now that you want to keep me from my newborn, it takes up my soul! Blackening me into a mirror of you!" She felt the force of his hand knock her down against the concrete statue he purchased for her from the Arianes. She silently wished the impact would crumple the damned thing to pieces, but as she pulled up it was still intact.  
  
"Tonight will be the your last night with the prince! So be thankful I give even THAT to you! Colonel Nappa will be here at sunrise to retrieve him!" The long red cape flowed upwards as the king twisted around and stomped out the door.  
  
The young queen's lips trembled, tears flooded her pale face. She sat there in the floor rocking herself to comfort as the pangs of grief jumped in her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly, thinking of ways around this, thinking of how she can escape these palace doors with her beloved newborn son.  
  
_A cry awakened her. The young prince's face wrinkled up in an outburst of screams.   
  
She sniffed at the air noticing a distinct smell. Her brown eyes widened. Jerking up, she ran down further in the street, twisting her head this way and that, hoping it wasn't them. She was wrong.  
  
In front of her was a silhouette of a large stout man with flaming hair and cape flowing from his back. He walked closer to her, his eyes bearing madness.   
  
" Leave me and my child alone!' she screamed out, her voice coated with terror. Cold sweat clung around her figure, as she tightened her grip on her child. The prince was screaming hysterically now, his plump face reddened and damp by his tears.   
  
"Now, now my queen." The king said in a low, throaty voice. A smirk appeared on his face, as he came close enough to the woman she could feel his hot breath on her cheek..  
  
The queen looked up in his eyes, swallowing the vile that kept trying to climb her throat.   
  
"Please, just leave us alone! Find another whore to have your son, just let me and him go!"  
  
The King's eyes squinted into small slits. The evil smirk widened larger.  
  
"Ahh, yes I will let you go,"  
  
The scream from the young queen echoed down the streets as the smell of her warm blood thickened in the air. Colonel Nappa picked up the screaming child and headed back to the palace with the king.  
  
"Well, my prince, your mother was a good lady, but this I suppose is for the best.  
  
Well, let me know what you think, I wont continue unless I see some good, or bad, reviews. 


End file.
